goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:How to Create a Sign-Ups
All there is to be said is... You better read this. When you make a sign-ups in this forum, it should explain how many Mafia roles in the game, how many innocents, etc. However, you can also give your Mafia a theme. For an example, you could do a Planet Vegeta Mafia, where the innocents are called "Saiyans" and the Mafia are "Tuffles". Or anything in between. Just make sure you explain the terminoglogy. For the first few Mafias, I suggest just making them plain. If you need more information about the rules, roles and more, please check out this Wikipedia Article on it. In case you don't understand the above If you're reading this part, you're stupid. What is Mafia? Mafia is a wonderful party game that takes a cunning soul and a determined heart. ... Well, it's actually where there's two factions: Mafia (bad guys) and Innocents (good guys). If you're a mafia, your job is to kill every innocent within the game along with your mafia brethren. If you're an innocent, your job is to get rid of all the mafia. But you won't know who's innocent and who's mafia if you're on the innocent side. That's what makes it fun! You need to be very keen and catch all the slip ups the players make and just have fun! So how do I play? Every game has a day phase and night phase. Night phases, the one most games start off on, are where players with night actions (i.e., mafia, inspectors, healers, etc) summit their night actions, saying who they target, such as this: Inspect Player X, or Kill Player z or even Heal Myself. Remember, everyone has a different night action, so use it accordingly. Also remember that you are not able to post in the thread during the night phase. The day phase usually starts out with a bit of flavor text regarding the death of a player (Sometimes there's no death at night!). Then the players have to use a bit of logic to see who's mafia or not. Most of the time, the mafia act way out of the ordinary and slip up, so be very keen about that. Sometimes the mafia fit right in with the innocents, so sometimes you just have to keep an eye on them. It really a matter of acting and luck Usually, days and nights last 48 hours, though it's the GM's decision as to how long the game phases are. What are roles? Roles go along with your alignment (alignments being innocent or mafia). Sometimes you'll get inspector, healer, vigilante, etc, etc. Other times, you'll get far less common roles, like granny, paranoid gun owner, etc, etc. Can I start a mafia game on here? But thou must! How? Oh, right! First off, many mafia games have a certain theme (Like Pokemon mafia, Ace Attorney Mafia, Avatar Mafia, Piggies Mafia, etc, etc.). Of course, yours doesn't need a theme, but it'd be much more interesting if it did! To start a mafia game, simply make a thread for the signups. Say something like, "This is a mafia game. Join." then add a player list at the bottom. Then, once you have enough people, you simply send the role PMs and start the night phase (Do all of this in the same thread). Anyone and everyone is free to create their own mafia games! Tips to become a good Mafia player For innocents: *NEVER state your role unless you're forced to by the others or you've gotten shocking information (like what an inspector would have). *NEVER trust someone just because they claim they're innocent. Mafia would do that too. You can't be too careful. *When you're about to be lynched, NEVER say that you're innocent as an alibi unless you have valid info to support it. *Always keep an eye out for shady looking characters. For Mafia: *Never try too hard to be apart of the group. That'll only cause suspicions. *Never not try to be apart of the group. Staying way under the radar also causes suspicions. *Never claim to be an important role unless you're sure the plan will work (For instance, don't claim inspector unless you're positive the inspector's dead or is unable to speak). *Never congratulate a healer on the first day when there's no kill. Each Beat Your Heart 02:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC)